villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Hand (Killzone)
'The Black Hand '''is a Helghast terrorist organization led by Vladko Tyran active in Vekta City as of 2381 and are one of the antagonist forces in Killzone Shadowfall. Their main goal is to start a war between New Helghan and Vekta as revenge for the ISA/UCN victory in the Second Extrasolar War and want to take over the entire planet of Vekta. After Tyran's death the organization collapsed and is presumbed to have dissolved after key members were arrested. Background Little is known of the organization's history however what is known is that it is a sub-faction and is made up of various radicals, fanatics, Helghats nationalists and former helghast military troops that have a strong deep hatred for Vektans due to the collapse of the Helghan Empire at the end of the Second Extrasolar War and the destruction of Helghan making the planet unihabitable and killing over 1 billion citizens. Formed as a possible political movement or party, the Black Hand was part of a series of Neo-Helghast movements (real world references to Neo-Fascist movements) and was so extream and radical that eventually it turned into a terrorist organization. Despite being made up of Helghasts, the black Hand is at odds with the New Helghan government for sympathizing with the Vektans and attempting to make peace with them instead of taking revenge and have launched various insurgencies against both New Helghan and Vekta. In Killzone: Shadowfall Chapter 4 the Patriot, the Black Hand detonates a bomb in the VSA (Vektan Secutiry Agency) Headquarters in Vekta City and begin killing both civilians and Shadow marshals. At that moment the Black Hand takes hostages and Tyran makes a broadcast taking responsibility for the attack and hijacks various bullet trains and fills them all with explosives and plans to launch them all over the city and on the walls but is prevented by Lucas Kellen (the game's protagonist). In Chapter 5 The Helghast the Black Hand is stationed in various slums in New Helghan and then Tyran is seen speaking to Jorhan Stahl, who has been funding the Black Hand and plans to launch a new biological weapon against the Vektans and to kill them in a mass genocide which Tyran wants. Eventually in ''Chapter 9: the Destroyer ''the peace is on the verge of collapse, Tyran is found killed by Lucas and Maya Visari and is briefly interrogated but only lets out a statemant and is then shot by Maya. Later on key members of the Black Hand were arrested leading to the organization's possible dissolution following the trial. Arsenal Being a terrorist organization, the Black Hand posses lower-tech euipment as many of their weapons were dated back to the Second Extrasolar War (SEW for short) making them over 30 years old. Infiltration Projectors do give them an edge however they are also outdated thus making Black Hand soldiers cover their entire body in them to fully simulate an actual ISA Marine projection. Despite outdated equipment, the Black Hand do recieve funding from Stahl Arms and might've gotten more modern weapons and equipment from slain Helghast Security officers and managed to aquire large amounts of explosives in Chapter 4. Ideology the Black Hand are a Neo-Helghast movement and hold strong fascist views due to the Helghast ideology being the same. The organization is also has strong anti-vektan views showing that Xenophobia has a massive influence on the group and are very war hungry and imperialistic. War is the main goal of the Black Hand thus they hold little to no allegence to the New Helghan government and wants to conquere all of Vekta under the Helghast banner as revenge for the destruction of Helghan. Agenda The main goal of the Black Hand is to destroy the fragile peace between the Vektans and Helghasts and start a massive war between the two sides. Due to the peace already being fragile, many Helghasts already support the Black Hand in the slums and thus cover for them. The group uses violence and terrorism against both sides. The VSA is the main enemy of the Black Hand due to giving the ISA (Interplanetary Strategic Alliance) with information on terrorist groups. Their goal was failed when Tyran was assasinated and other leaders and commanders were arrested leaving the group leaderless and dissolved. Gallery Black Hand logo.png|Emblem of the Black Hand 360px-Killzone-shadow-fall- helgasht artwork.jpg KllzoneBlackHandCustomMinifigureAfter.jpg|A Lego mini figure of a Black Hand operative Killzone-Shadow-Fall-008.jpg 640px-Kzsf_ss_2013-02-20_announcement_01.jpg|Black Hand operative disguised as an ISA Shadow Marshal 640px-Killzone_SF.3.png|Black Hand Heavy Trooper 640px-Killzone_SF.4.png Killzone_Shadow_Fall_Helghast_firing_his_weapon.jpeg|the Black Hand in combat Hig_cat.jpg|up-close view of Black Hand mask 2014-04-01_01_l-3.jpg|Black Hand character skin in Insurgent multiplayer class 640px-SF_Newspaper_08.png|New Helghan newspaper announcing arrest of key Black Hand members 640px-Killzone_Shadow_Fall_Black_Hand_1.jpg 640px-Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 2.jpg 230px-The Black Hand.jpeg 230px-Kzsf in 2013-09-20 blackhand-qa 06.jpg 640px-Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 4.jpg 640px-Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 3.jpg 640px-Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 1.jpg Trivia *In reality, there once was an actual organization called the Black Hand and was located in Serbia. It called for the liberation of Slavs from the Austro-Hungarian Empire and caused World War l *In Killzone: Shadow Fall'' multiplayer, the Black Hand is a playable character in the Insurgent Class Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Supremacists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Organization Category:Fanatics Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorism Category:Warmonger Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bombers Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Hegemony